


In the Twilight Hours

by CaptainOfDaShip



Category: Midnight Special (2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Consensual Underage Sex, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip
Summary: Small retelling through Lucas' Eyes. Plus gay.
Relationships: Lucas/Roy Tomlin
Kudos: 2





	In the Twilight Hours

**Author's Note:**

> So I was just minding my own business watching this movie last night, and then BAM! This fanfic just came pouring out of my fingers. So I figured "why waste it, just post the damn thing!" So here were are. The sex scene is rather brief and not as detailed as my other fics but I decided to keep it at an E rating just in case.

Lucas didn’t ask when Roy showed up at his door with a little boy in tow. A part of him didn’t want to know. He knew Roy, and he knew his pride wouldn’t let him show his face again. Unless it was important. It’s been years since he saw him last. His parents got caught up in some crazy cult “the ranch,” and forced him to move with them. They fell out of touch for years. Not a single phone call, not even a letter. Lucas almost believe he never knew a Roy. That it was all one big lie made up by a sad lonely little kid. He would’ve believed it too if it weren’t for that one night. 

It was 15 years ago now, Roy had been gone for a year by then. Lucas awoke to something knocking against his window. He stumbled out of bed ready to shoo the dumb bird away, only to to find it was his friend. The sleep addled teen rubbed his eyes as he opened the window. 

“Roy? What are you doing here?” 

“Can I come up?”

“Yeah sure.” 

Roy climbed the lattice up to the side of the roof and shimmied over to his friend’s window. Lucas grabbed his friend’s hand and pulled him in. Albeit with a bit too much force, causing Roy to fall in and land on top of Lucas. They were both on the floor laughing, but trying to be quiet. It felt like old times again. Now normally a person would get up now and help the other person below them. But his long time friend decided he was comfortable where he was. 

“You gonna get off of me?” 

Roy smiled but didn’t make any attempt to move. Lucas almost pushed him off if he hadn’t seen Roy’s eyes blown out. And his nervous gaze at his lips. 

“Roy?” 

The nervous teen leaned down and gently closed the space between them. His hands cupped his friend’s face deepening their kiss. Lucas didn’t know Roy had held feelings for him too. He had always believed that he was a freak for lusting over his friend. 

Two thick hands traced Roy’s body, trailing down towards two plump mounds. Roy moaned into Lucas’ mouth at the new sensation. And soon enough Roy was humping his friend’s leg. Lucas took the hint and rolled them. 

He stared deep into Roy’s dark eyes. God he was beautiful. Lucas planted heated kisses down his neck as his hands unzipped his friend. He made quick work of his own pants and pulled himself free. He spat on his hand and gripped them both together. 

With his friend’s cock in his hand, rubbing against his own. Lucas was in heaven. His hand rolled around their tips and then trailed down their shafts. Spreading Roy’s precum on both of them. Roy groaned underneath him, god he looked beautifully undone in the moonlight. It didn’t take long at all for them both to be as hard as a rock. Lucas swooped down to steal another moan from his friend’s lips. 

Lucas felt a coil in the deep pit of his stomach begin to unravel. His hand began pumping in a wild frenzy. He had wanted to stretch this out as long as possible. But now he only had one thought on his mind. To see his friend come undone by his hand. Roy bucked up into that thick worn hand chasing his release. 

Roy bit his lips before he could shout and wake up the whole house. Then he came all over Lucas’ hand, his cock, and his own stomach. Lucas couldn’t believe what he saw before him, it was the most beautiful thing ever. A few more pumps to his own cock and he found his release too. But his hand kept lazily pumping. Causing more small whimpers out of his now sensitive friend. Lucas looked down at his love and saved the beautiful image to his memory. 

He laid down beside Roy trying to catch his breath. Wishing this moment never had to end. But it did, Roy would most likely go back to the ranch. The teen in question sensed something in Lucas and rested his head on his chest. 

“Do you have to leave?” 

“Yes.” 

“I wish you didn’t. You could live with me.” 

“Or what, run away together?” 

That didn’t idea didn’t sound all too bad. They could each find jobs and rent out a small apartment somewhere. Hell he wouldn’t mind living in a barn if it meant Roy was there with him. 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, I’m almost 18.” 

“We both are you idiot.” 

He lightly punched his friend at that remark. 

“Hey, I know!” 

“Well, then what? Want to wait till we’re both 18?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay, I’ll wait.” 

Lucas slept soundly with a warm body in his arms, and hope in his heart. Hope that maybe there will be an us in the future. 

The teen woke up the next morning with a creak in his back from sleeping on the floor. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. There was no sign of Roy anywhere. He knew it, he had left him without even a word of goodbye. The only way he knew it wasn’t all a dream was from the smell of their sex in the room. And Roy’s lingering scent on his shirt. 

////Back to the Present\\\\\\\

Three days of driving, with a little boy with powers in the backseat. Just waiting to go off like a ticking time bomb. Lucas was as stoic as always, but something about that kid unnerved him. By some miracle they made it to Sarah’s place. An ex-wife? He had no idea, Roy barely said a word since they’ve been on the road. He had a look in his eyes that made Lucas not want to press him on it. Maybe when this whole thing was over they could sit back, have a beer, and shoot the breeze. 

But arriving at Sarah’s didn’t make anyone, save for Alton, feel better. Roy felt just as anxious as before. And Sarah looked like the strings holding her together were barely holding on. Then they finally settled down, with Alton on the floor playing with Lego. Sarah and Roy sat nearby watching over him. Lucas cleaned his guns as he watched the scene unfold before him. He felt like he was watching a TV show. Roy held Sarah’s hand in comfort as they watched their child play. They made for a nice picturesque family and something inside Lucas hurt. He wished he had that. Not only for himself growing up, but he wished that was his hand Roy held. 

The next day they traveled by night again. Driving, it felt endless, even though Roy assured them they were close. Close to what exactly? The car was silent as everyone slept and the road stretched on. Lucas used this time to think. He snuck a look at Sarah and Alton. They were both sound asleep. Perfect. He made his move and laid his hand on Roy’s, it was the closest contact they made in years. Lucas relished the feeling of their hands intertwined. Thankfully it didn’t wake his friend and he smiled as he drove on. 

But his happiness was short lived. Alton started having a fit, and he retracted his hand like lighting. What the hell is he doing? All he knew was he was helping his old friend and yet he couldn’t shake the feeling that what they were doing was wrong. Alton needed a hospital. But the next thing he knew Roy had ran off into the woods after the kid. 

Sarah and Lucas drove on autopilot to their agreed upon motel. Neither of them felt like speaking. Too much had happened that needed to be processed. 

Three pm rolled around and a knock came from the door. Lucas cautiously peered out through the small hole in the door. And to his shock it was Roy with Alton, in the daylight. He pulled the door open quickly and ushered them inside. Alton looked healthier than he’s ever seen him before. Lucas didn’t know what to make of any of it. 

The boy sat both Lucas and Sarah down and told them of his true origin. As a warm glow came from his hands, his eyes also grew brighter. The sight was beautiful, the kid was a literal star. Alton dimmed and looked nervously between both Lucas and his mother. 

“Do you understand?” 

He desperately wanted them to believe in him. How could Lucas say no? What he witnessed was nothing short of a miracle. 

Just when everything was calm is when the shit always hits the fan. During his years of being a state trooper, Lucas new that well. But this one time, he let his guard down. He got blown away by the point blank shotgun round. Thankfully he had worn a vest, but got did it hurt. He was sure several ribs were cracked from the force of it. But he hadn’t had time to dwell on that before another man tied his hands together. Roy wasn’t faring any better as both of his hands were tired to the railing. 

The two men went into the hotel and all Lucas and Roy heard was a loud commotion. They came out with the boy in tow, and a pillow case over his head. All any of us could do was writhe on the ground shouting. 

Sarah with the adrenaline strength of a mother ripped the hand railing she was tied to clean off. She ran out of the motel and grabbed the knife from Lucas’ boot. She quickly cut them all free as they grabbed their bags and ran for the car. 

Alton’s kidnappers, most likely other members of the damn cult, were almost impossible to catch up with. But that didn’t stop Roy’s single minded pursuit. He drove like a bat out of hell swerving from lane to lane. Even off roading to catch up. 

Then as if their luck couldn’t be worse, cops and national guard were policing the road. They drove on praying they wouldn’t be too late. But they were. The helicopter they saw minutes earlier must’ve picked him up. Because the brown car they drove by was empty. Sarah cried in the backseat and even Lucas felt a tear fall down his cheek. But Roy, he looked exhausted. He was defeated. 

It was hard watching his old friend fall apart like that. There was nothing any of them could do. So they sat there in that parking lot. All of them felt defeated at that point. 

The sun had gone down hours ago, but they remained rooted to their spot. No idea of what to do next. Roy felt a powerful urge to just walk into oncoming traffic. He almost did it too, when he perked up. All of the payphones were ringing at once and Roy ran to them. He picked up the middle phone and listened to the man on the other end. Someone who claimed he had Alton. Roy hurriedly wrote down the directions and then they all frantically rushed back into the car. The three of them were too far gone to fully trust in hope. But they drove on away anyway, knowing sometimes even the smallest hint of it was worth fighting for. What did any of them have to lose anymore? 

///Four Hours Later\\\\\

They were down below an underpass getting ready. Roy and Sarah worked on getting a vest on Alton. As Lucas was mapping out a way to get to their destination when he looked up. The picturesque family again. Only this time they were holding each other as if it was the last time they’d see each other. That familiar pain came back. Only this time he knew, no matter what he didn’t belong with them. Roy was her’s and Alton’s. Never his. 

The pain was too much, he had to look away. He resumed his stare at the map, there had to be another route he was missing. There had to be something. He stared on when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“There has to be a better way in.” 

“There’s not…We can do this alone. You’ve done enough for us.” 

There it was. Lucas had a feeling this would happen sometime on this trip. Roy would push him aside again. Leave him. But Lucas was done with it. He was here to see this to the end, no matter what. He had to quiet the part of him that said you’re only here for Roy. Because any time spent with him is better than nothing. 

“No.” 

Lucas grabbed the map and walked on past him and into the car. They packed everything up and drove off. Roy was as silent as ever. 

They stopped at the crossroad. It felt like this was the end for better or for worse, this was happening. This was it. But before Roy turned onto the ominous road he looked over at his long time friend. He lowered his friend’s gun and leaned over. Roy placed a sweet but chaste kiss on his old friend’s lips, and whispered. 

“Thank you.” 

Lucas was frazzled, he looked into his friend’s eyes and saw it. Roy hadn’t forgotten? He hadn’t felt this elation in years. Roy smiled albeit bitterly and he looked back onto that road. It was time. Lucas knew it was time to push his heart back down for the road ahead. But god did he feel a new sensation course threw him. No matter what he had to stay alive. He needed to keep Roy and his family alive. Because they were gonna come through this. And Lucas is gonna pull his love into his arms and kiss the daylight out of him. 

So far so good, the car rammed through the barbed wire barricade and drove on. It was missing a bumper and half of the tires were flat. And no one was hurt on either end. But their luck wasn’t about to last. Alton shouted to stop as the car skid to a halt, he and his mom jumped out and ran off. They disappeared into the woods after Roy got one good look at his son. God this was goodbye. 

Lucas closed the door behind him and Roy drove off. They were to be decoy. Why did this feel like that movie “Thelma and Louise?” Were they going to meet their end here? Lucas saw it in Roy’s eyes, that resolution of fate. He was certain they were. 

Cops and military chased them but the car was slowly dying. Then suddenly a sonic pulse burst through the air. When the dust settled, there it was. Towering megalithic sculptural buildings. They sloped high above our world. It was beautiful. Was this what the world Alton Spoke about and belonged to look like? 

There wasn’t anymore time to gawk when the wheel finally gave way and the car tumbled. In that brief moment everything felt weightless as the car rolled. It finally settled and Lucas was sure he was dead. 

“Are you alive?” 

Lucas groaned, every part of his body hurt like hell. But yes thankfully he nor Roy was dead. He laughed at how somewhere out there someone must’ve heard his prayer. 

“Can we go back to Texas now?” 

Roy chuckled at that question and smiled at him. God Lucas could never get tired of that smile. 

“Yeah, yeah we can.” 

Roy cautiously leaned over and patted his friend’s thigh which hurt liked fucking hell. But they laughed on. They made it, Alton was safe in his world. Everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> As I was watching the movie, seeing Lucas just stare at Roy and his family like that had me writing....Who am I kidding I was shipping them before that part in the movie. XD Anyway I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
